My Angel: Damn Us
by Queen Serenity
Summary: The sequel to My Angel: I'll Never Forgive Us. This one is Serena's POV when she gets back home.


**Queen Serenity: Oy, before you read this, be sure and read My Angel: I'll Never Forgive Us first, 'cause you might not understand this so well otherwise.**

**__**

**_My Angel: Damn Us_**

**_by_****_ Sere G_**

I remember… it all started two years ago…

Well, that's not exactly right, I guess. For me, it was two years, but, in the time that passes here, it was several months. For all the time spent here, I made sure, when I returned, that only a few minutes would have passed by here. After all, I had my responsibilities here… who knows what would have happened if I'd been gone two years?

It started on an innocent-enough day. We'd defeated another enemy, no big deal. But… I could feel the usual feelings stirring inside me, the ones I'd been feeling more and more lately…

I was realizing something. I was weak… I was pitiful… and I was sick of it. Even my Soldiers, as much as they cared about me, saw me as an irresponsible ditz, not much more than that.

I had come home and, tired, laid down to take a nap.

The next thing I knew, I'd heard voices. When I opened my eyes, I had a typical Serena reaction… I freaked out, 'cause the first thing I saw was a triclops. You'd freak out, too, if that was the first thing you saw upon wakening.

Once I calmed down, I found out why I'd been sent here, and I was determined to help. For once, it was just an option, it wasn't my destiny, or anything like that. And that's why I wanted to help… I had the right to choose to do so.

No one believed, at first, that I could help. Especially you, I could tell… but I can see why. I just looked like an ordinary schoolgirl with a tearstained face. And you, you looked like an arrogant ass. And I was right… just kidding.

But I wouldn't take no for an answer. No way! I would prove that I had what it took… I would show that Serena has strength, not just Princess Serenity. I was more than a reincarnated princess.

So you and the others gave me a chance… well, it wasn't really you who decided, but Goku and the others.

I was sent to be trained with Piccolo.

Oh, Goddess… I hadn't expected it to be easy, but I hadn't expected it to be hard as it was, either… I wish the Soldiers could have seen me then. For the first month, Piccolo just left me alone in the wilderness to fend for myself. No picnic, I tell you, but I survived.

I trained with Piccolo for four months, and learned many things… I wasn't Serena anymore… but I wasn't Serenity, either. I was someone entirely new… I was a warrior.

And then came the time with you. I could tell that you thought nothing of me… you thought I was a weakling. I have to admit, I did enjoy giving you what you deserved right then. Is that hole in the wall still there? No, Bulma probably had it repaired…

We fought each day. It wasn't you just training me… in a way, we were training each other. And I could tell, you began to gain a respect for me. That was an unusual feeling, being respected… no one ever respected me before.

One day, you pissed me off. In my home world, I'd become sad before, or overcome with grief, or even felt the type of anger that is just… but it wasn't that type which I felt then. You flat out pissed me off. No one had ever done that before.

Before I knew it, my whole body felt like it was on fire. The feeling was replaced by one of energy running throughout all my limbs, as though my body had been supercharged. I'd transformed into a creature from ancient Lunarian myths… the Lunar Angel.

When I changed back, I felt about dead, but, eventually, I learned to control the transformation, and I was barely fazed whenever I transformed back.

I don't know why, but something grew between us. I never thought on acting on it, for you were even older than Darien, and already had a wife and child.

But then that 'night' happened, in that weird chamber… that night, it was like neither of us had control over ourselves.

And, even though I was spending nearly all of my time fighting, I was content. My new friends liked me for me… and what you felt for me, though you never said it out loud, you felt for Serena. Not Serenity, but Serena. Even though I was now changed, I could be myself when with you.

Then I was sent to be trained with Goku and Gohan. At first those two frustrated me, because they both held back. That, in itself, was enough to tick me off. But they quickly realized that I was very strong now, and they stopped holding back. I learned many techniques from Goku, some of which I modified to my own liking. The time I spent with those to went by the fastest, and then it was time to fight.

The enemy was strong… stronger than I'd expected. You and everyone else died weakening it… it was like my Sailor Soldiers and Prince Endymion all over again. When I finally beat the enemy, I was exhausted, but I paid no attention to how I felt.

I brought out my crystal and drained my own energy to bring you all back… I started to fall, but you caught me in your arms, gentler than you'd ever been. I knew I was dying, but I didn't care. I had died doing what I'd wanted to do, not what everyone else had been telling me to do… I only felt a faint trace of regret for abandoning my friends, and for the fact that Rini wouldn't exist… but, still, I was happy. I used my last strength to tell you, my warrior prince, that I loved you.

I was sent to the afterworld… but I won't go into detail on that…

Imagine my surprise when a few months later, I found myself alive once more. I was back, having arrived in the exact same spot I'd been in when I first came to your world. You, along with the others, had restored my life.

But I couldn't stay. No, it was not allowed. I had to go back… I had to go back to being Sailor Moon. As much as I wished I could, I couldn't abandon them all like that.

And so, using my crystal, I went back… only a few minutes after I'd left. Using my transformation pen, I disguised myself as the old me, since I knew my friends would never understand.

In fights, I found myself becoming frustrated, because I held myself back all the time. I couldn't become stronger all at once, at least in my friends' eyes.

But then an idea came to me. I remembered one of the techniques Piccolo had used, one which I'd surprised him with when I picked it up, too. During one fight, I hid from the other Soldiers for a moment behind my bushes, and made a copy of myself. As the copy stayed as Sailor Moon, and went out to rejoin the others to help fight, I transformed in the Lunar Angel, and went out to finish the monster off quickly.

Afterwards, I disappeared and rejoined with my other self.

A Soldier meeting was called to discuss this mysterious ally, and after a few minutes Luna recalled a myth from the Moon Kingdom of a powerful creature called the Lunar Angel, a creature which Lunarians became if they were powerful enough. According to Luna, it had been thought to be only a legend.

The Lunar Angel, everyone else though, must have been a reborn Lunarian that we didn't know about.

And so, I did the same thing in many battles, and was happy to be able to fight without holding myself back.

When I returned, I was also back with Darien, of course. For some reason, though, I didn't see him as I used to… I didn't love him like I'd once thought. I mean, I cared for him, but… I didn't love him. A long time ago, Princess Serenity had loved Prince Endymion, and they'd dreamed of marrying one day.

But I wasn't Princess Serenity. She was part of me, a big part, but I was also Serena. And I knew, deep down, that I didn't love Darien… not like everyone thought I did…

But I ignored that part of me, that part which cried these facts out to me. I continued playing the part expected of me. I acted like everyone expected.

I found that my intelligence had increased along with my awareness when I'd been gone. I could pass tests with ease. When it was almost time for me to graduate, and I was considering which profession to pursue, Luna reminded me… I could waste my time on the classes if I wanted, but I couldn't be what I wanted. The time was coming soon for my destiny…

The day I graduated, Darien asked me in front of my friends to marry him. To all of them, tears of happiness were shining in my eyes as I consented…

But they weren't tears of happiness.

As was expected, I married him. My 'prince'. But I thought of you… and how I missed you.

Two and a half years later, as my birthday was approaching, I could feel it… the world was dying…

Earthquakes were happening every week, storms were constantly ravaging the globe, everything was falling apart.

With my birthday, my destiny was approaching.

The day I turned twenty-one, a hurricane was headed right for Tokyo. It was estimated that the whole city would be ripped asunder, and people were bent on escaping the area.

I knew what to do. I could feel the energy stirring inside me, the energy of my old princess self. Knowing what to do, my nine Soldiers gathered around me, joing hands, their planetary auras glowing. Raising my crystal, I released the energy.

Everyone and everything across the globe was frozen, encased in crystal. So was I, and the other Soldiers, but we were still awake. From within we were working.

Over the next thousand years, we worked slowly but surely to heal the world, right down to its core. We restored… making it like new you would say.

And then everyone awoke and I ascended the throne as Neo Queen Serenity.

I became who I wanted…

But I wasn't me…

Damn it, why did I ever have to come help your world?

Why did I have to feel what it was like to just be me?

Damn it all.

Damn you.

Damn me.

Damn us.

**QS: Hey. This one wasn't as on-a-whim as the first one was, but I think it turned out okay… remember, I have very little experience writing fics that are DBZ-involved. Also, I wasn't sure exactly how Serena comes to rule as Neo Queen Serenity, I just know part of it… so sorry if it all didn't correlate with stuff that's mentioned in the manga or anime. Hope you guys liked. Don't forget to review! BTW, I plan on writing a third part to this series. Is it worth it? And before anyone suggests it, no, I am NOT making it all the same story. It's several inter-related stories, you know?**

**PS: Have you all heard of Gaia? It's a site where you can talk about anything: politics, anime, science, religion, debate, movies, music, etc. You can also role-play on it. See, you design this little character to represent you, and then you go around posting messages, which earns you gold which you can spend on clothes to put on your character. They've got Jason masks, pretty dresses, kimonos, samurai outfits, elf ears, fox ears, etc. It's really cool.**

**Just go to to sign up. If you do, please do me a favor and put durinaenovfurae in the box for who referred you. Also, if you do, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
